


Daddy Day

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [112]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Roman help out their neighbor.





	Daddy Day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns, dean and roman both want their neighbors daughter to pick them for her daddy daughter day at school so they both get competitive since they both feel that they've each done a good job at helping to take care of her , at the end she takes both of them :)

“I’m gonna be gone tomorrow morning.” Dean says, poking his head into the bedroom from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

“Where are you going?” Roman asks, looking up from his tablet.

“Taking Lily to the Dad Day at her school since Tiffany has to work.” Dean answers, ducking back into the bathroom to spit.

“Has she asked you?” Roman asks, a little irritation in his voice.

“No, but I thought I’d offer.” Dean shrugs, coming out of the bathroom and crawling into bed.

“Really? Because I was going to do that too.” Roman says, putting his tablet on the nightstand.

“Well, I’ve known Tiffany longer, so it makes more sense for me to take Lily.” Dean points out, sprawling on the bed.

“I’ve helped just as much as you have with Lily.” Roman grumbles.

“Well, we can just ask in the morning. Let Lily choose.” Dean yawns.

“Fine.” Roman says, settling into bed, throwing an arm around Dean’s waist.

At 6:30 the next morning, Tiffany knocks on their door, holding Lily’s hand. 

“Hey, I have a favor to ask of you.” Tiffany says with an apologetic look. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Dean invites her in, handing her a mug of coffee.

She sips at it, letting Lily wrap her arms around Dean’s waist as he bends to kiss her head.

“Would you or Roman be able to take Lily to school and hang out for the Dad day? I would go, but I have a deadline to meet and I can’t.” Tiffany asks.

“Sure. Who did you want to go?” Roman asks, picking Lily up and settling her on his hip, letting her pet his curls.

“Both! I want both! Dean and Rome!” Lily says, hugging Roman around the neck.

“You two mind?” Tiffany smiles at her daughter.

“No problem. We can both take her.” Roman says, grinning at Lily. 

He puts her down and lets her drag him by the hand over to Dean so she can grab his hand too, pulling them both out the door after her mother. 

“Bye, sweetie. I’ll see you after school, okay? Be good for Dean and Roman.” Tiffany says, kissing her daughter’s forehead before getting in her car and driving off. 

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Dean asks, swinging Lily’s arm.

“Yeah!” Lily darts forward, ready to climb into the backseat of their car.

Dean steals a quick kiss from Roman before locking up the house and tossing the keys to Roman to drive them to the school while Lily chatters on excitedly in the back.


End file.
